


just stay (the way you are)

by Authlene



Series: one hundred & some more [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 50. "I think you are beautiful.", Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an ungodly amount of fluff, the entirety of this fic is just shameless fluff to soothe your soul, we are all need a break from all those klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authlene/pseuds/Authlene
Summary: “Hey, okay. I’m the most beautiful person in the universe but you are more beautiful than the most beautiful person in the universe so… can I get my kisses back?”





	just stay (the way you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? 
> 
> Well, this is my take on the cute [post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) to show the world how much I love Klance. 
> 
> Title from GOT7 - Just Right

They are on a mission again that day. It starts with the same stress signal, Galra invading and trying to blow everything into comic dust, planet to be used then erased, just another thing and living beings to be crushed. Same old tale. And as usual, when they finally give back the freedom to yet another beautiful planet and save its people from extinction, the joy and happiness and pride and relief engulf them all in a big, warm hug.

What’s not usual is Allura telling them they will spend some time on the planet, not immediately boarding the spaceship and worm-holing straight into another galaxy and answer yet another stress signal. None of them objects since not every day they get ‘holiday’ like this, as Shiro calls it. But it’s not like they’re not curious as to why so suddenly, though. When asked, Allura tells them something about the ancient Altean culture and their long-lost history together with the planet they are currently in. Coran then starts his story-telling about one thing and everything in between that Keith frankly doesn’t care about. What he cares about right now is where his boyfriend has managed to sneak out when he is not looking. Keith remembers some of the planet’s inhabitants—girl, non-girl or whatever—volunteering to accompany him for the duration of their stay. If he is flirting somewhere, Keith swears, he will—

…punch him. In the mouth. With his lips.

_Damn._

“Lance?” Pidge asks, even before he stands up or say anything to anyone, at all. Maybe he gets his usual ‘I’m going to murder a random alien in a jealous rage’ look on or ‘I'm throwing myself into a black hole because I’m too head over heels for a certain someone it’s mortifying’. Or maybe it’s just Pidge. No one could tell. It’s always a mystery when it comes to them. “Don’t worry. He turned down those dinner invitations, saying he is not only handsome but loyal and taken as well.” They roll their eyes heavenwards and Keith is tempted to do the same. They push their glasses up the bridge of their nose absentmindedly after that before pointing a direction, somewhere around Keith’s right. “Maybe go that way? He said something about fresh air or whatever.”

Keith gives them his gratitude by patting their head affectionately. Also because they don’t call him for being gross as per usual.

Pidge only grunts once before turning to Hunk who is tip-toeing out of Coran’s attention and into, certainly, somewhere that serves him food. That leaves only Shiro listening sagely and waving them off to enjoy the time.

The planet they are in is pretty much like earth. Except their water is mostly acid and they rain something that eerily as red as blood at certain parts. But mostly, yeah, pretty much like earth. That’s why Keith gets it if Lance wants some time to be by himself. It’s no secret to everyone that cares just how much he still misses their home. But, only known to Keith and Keith only, the truth is Lance doesn’t really like to be left alone to his own thoughts. For a few moments maybe, but not too long. It only intensifies his feeling of longing the warmth of his family. He never says so but Keith realizes anyway because if you look closely, it’s as clear as day. And after how long they’ve been together already, Keith knows just the right time to intrude and hug him close.

He began his short trek and not long after, he finds himself standing on a small hill. Behind it is a field of green, yellow, red and orange. The grass and flowers, rustling gently in the breeze, are all mush up together into some kind of color harmony that is so pleasant to see Keith doesn't even realize he is smiling. And in the middle of it is something that makes Keith breath’s hitch and his heart beats erratically, yet all the same, he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

He always knows Lance is beautiful. Heck, you have to be blind to not know that and even so, blind people could tell their own kind of beautiful which Lance also is. His boyfriend is beautiful in so many ways it will take forever to start listing it down. Those who don’t agree are either heartless or brainless. Or maybe both. Keith believes it's both because it's a universal fact already, how can someone not agree? So, seeing him surrounded by nature and framed by sun rays, makes Keith thinks he must be the luckiest man alive in the entire universe. There is no other way to explain how elated he feels at that moment.  

When he takes a step forward, blue eyes find him, an entirely different light meet him. Lance’s smile is wide as he realizes who comes to fetch him. It blooms on his face like God’s finest craft that makes him looks so ethereal Keith has to blink a few times to make sure he isn’t hallucinating.

“Hey, Keith.” Even the sound from his mouth that is carried by the wind is so alluring it’s unfair. “C’mere.”

Keith does because what won't he do for Lance?

When he is close enough, Keith could see the edges of Lance’s smile become softer. It’s like he is looking at something precious, something endearing. It’s the smile he only ever let Keith sees. It’s never been flirtatious. It’s as if he is smiling not because he wants Keith to see it but because seeing Keith makes him let it out involuntary. It’s sweet and it captures Keith always like the first time.

Lance is sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. His helmet lay abandoned beside him.

“So, has Coran finished or Shiro sacrifices himself again?”

Keith doesn’t have to answer that. The way he incredulously stares at Lance is enough to make his boyfriend chuckles.

Say that Keith is love fool sick, but yes, Lance’s laugh is more like bells ringing more than anything if you ask him. He wants to hear it more, of course. But drinking the sight of his boyfriend surrounded by flowers is enough to last a week or else his poor heart will combust because that is just how whipped he is.

Keith clears his throat and looks at a bush of flowers that looks suspiciously like roses—or maybe that’s just his eyes because, well, he is love sick alright _._ “What are you doing here?”

There is an arm that tugs him closer until he bumps into Lance’s side and prompts him to sit there. The blue paladin gives him another smile that could rival every sun combined into one. Keith feels his side that touches Lance becomes significantly warmer, just like his cheeks.

Lance gifts him a kiss on the corner of his mouth for the sole reason of seeing his face combust, that bastard. He snickers a bit before saying, “I think you already know the answer, babe.”

Keith huffs in a lame attempt at hiding how his heart rate begins to speed up. “I wouldn’t ask if I already know,” he retorts.

The other shrugs. “I was just walking around and stumbled upon this place.” As an afterthought, he adds, “This field is beautiful.”

_More than you?_

He doesn’t realize he said that aloud but Lance is laughing again and Keith wants to bury himself and his beet red face somewhere no one would be able to see at all. Especially by Pidge. Precisely by Pidge. They won’t live it down and he will be doomed to a life full of teasing about how smitten he is. Not that he isn’t already doomed but one can always hope.

“Aw, Keith,” Lance coos. He makes grabby hands towards him, suspiciously targeting his cheeks. “If anyone’s beautiful here, it must be you.”

That gets Keith raising one of his eyebrows up, his facial skin finally stops burning like scalding lava but still hot nonetheless. “ _What?”_

Lance shakes his head in an exasperated but fond manner. “Keith, I think _you_ are beautiful.” Then, there is that smile again. “More than I am, even. Aren’t we already settle this?”

Another thing when you pay extra attention to Lance Mcclain like Keith does, you'll know even though he flaunts himself and says things about how irresistible he is, Lance is actually the only one not believing his own words. But right then, telling Keith all that, he looks like it can be any truer when in fact, how can anyone be more beautiful than him? He can be such an idiot sometimes and for that, Keith wants to punch him.

He scowls instead. “You may say so but you’re smiling like that—I don’t think you’re trying to convince anyone, Lance.”

His boyfriend’s face is lit up by amusement and it’s so damn pretty that Keith wants to smack their lips together, repeatedly, until they are both left breathless and wheezing. Lance would be even more perfect then with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

_God, I want to kiss him so bad._

Well, he doesn’t see why he can’t do that so he does. They kiss and kiss until they are both left sprawling on the grass and Lance can’t be any more beautiful than that.

“You should see yourself,” he growls against the blue paladin’s lips, “You are the most beautiful in the entire universe.”

“Not even compared to Allura?”

“Not even a bit.“

Lance slides his hand from Keith’s hair to caress his cheek. “Can I just get another kiss?”

Keith looks at him right in the eyes. “No. Not until you agree that you’re the most beautiful person in the entire damned universe.”

Lance laughs. “You’re acting like an adamant baby right now, Keith.”

“And you’re acting like a blind idiot.” Keith doesn't pout. No. Totally not like a baby. “Say you are the most beautiful or I won’t give you any kisses again!”

“I will just steal one when you’re sleeping," Lance smirks.

Keith gapes. “That—that’s unfair.”

“All is fair in war and love, babe.”

Keith rolls away to sulk and also to hide his rapidly heating cheeks, especially when Lance starts cackling again. Geez, they have been together for what now? Months? Forever? How the hell can’t he get used to this?

It doesn’t take long for Lance to roll over to him and trap him with gangly limbs. Keith would've got up and left but his boyfriend is warm and he always love their cuddling sessions. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit and if Lance realizes he leans in deeper into the embrace, he doesn’t say anything.

They just lay there together for a few moments. The atmosphere is just perfect for a good nap but Keith finds himself wide awake while looking at the way the flowers surrounding him sway gracefully in the wind. It’s so calm, relaxing, and Keith is drowned by it that he almost misses when Lance speaks again.

“Hey, okay. I’m the most beautiful person in the universe but _you_ are more beautiful than the most beautiful person in the universe so… can I get my kisses back again?”

Lance is a ridiculous beautiful idiot. Why are they dating again?

Oh right, Keith is head over heels for that ridiculous beautiful idiot.

And alright, that ridiculous beautiful idiot deserves a kiss. Or five. So, when Lance keeps kissing him until the flowers shine in the night, lighting up the whole field… well, what won’t he do for Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think? Also, let's be mutuals on [twitter](https://twitter.com/authlene) and hmu on [tumblr](http://whitedarkangel.tumblr.com/) (っ´ω`c)♡


End file.
